


Revising for an O

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, May/December Relationship, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: After the war, Lucius must return to Hogwarts to take Muggle Studies. Hermione agrees to tutor him — in exchange for some tutoring of her own.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 60
Kudos: 324
Collections: Good Girl Hermione, Strictly Lumione Back to Hogwarts Fic Fest





	Revising for an O

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Strictly Lumione Back to Hogwarts fest. Thank you to LuxLouise for being my cheerleader!!!! Thanks to VesperSwan and PotionChemist for pre-reading for me.

"Miss Granger, a word?"

Hermione stopped as she was walking past a table in the library and turned to see Lucius Malfoy sitting there.

"Hello, Mr Malfoy," she said politely. "Did you need something?"

"Will you join me?" he asked, indicating to the chair across from him.

Hermione looked from Lucius to the stack of shelves in the back of the room. If she sat with him here, her favourite table that was hidden away might be taken by Ravenclaws. And if those eagles sank their talons into it, they wouldn't let go for the rest of the year. That table is what had brought her to the library first thing in the morning the day the term started. She had been waiting for that table since her first year and she wasn't about to lose it now. It was between the back wall of the library in a small alcove created by the back of the last bookshelf.

"If you don't want–"

"Come with me," Hermione said, cutting him off.

Not waiting to see if he was following her, she quickly made her way to the back of the large room. Movement caught her eye and she saw three Ravenclaws making their way towards the back from the next aisle over. Forgetting decorum, she sped up until she was almost running. Rounding the corner, she cut them off and slipped into the chair before any of them knew what happened.

"Son of a lion!" the Ravenclaw boy cursed. "We were here first, Granger. Move it."

"We've wanted this table for years," one of the girls said. "You'll have to find a different one. There are three of us and only one of you."

"I think you'll find Miss Granger was here first, and she is not alone," Lucius said in his drawling voice, causing all three Ravenclaws to gasp, eyes wide as they looked at him. "I'm sure you three can find a table that is…" He trailed off as he looked them up and down with judgement on his face. "More suited to your needs. Perhaps in the etiquette section?"

Hermione bit back her giggles as the three did little more than tuck tail and run. Sighing in contentment, she set her bag down on the chair next to her before pulling out her wand. Lucius raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at her.

"I have to set wards on the table so no one else can use it unless I'm here," she explained.

"And, pray tell me, what is so important about this table?" Lucius asked.

"It's the best one in the library. The privacy is unrivalled. Madam Pince never comes back here because it's not surrounded by books, this is the N.E.W.T. Muggle Studies section—historically the least popular class so not many people use it—and it has the best view." She nodded to the view of the lake and mountains, the sun just starting to poke over them. "Normally Ravenclaws sneak in and get it, but I was determined this year."

"If you want privacy, why not use one of the private study rooms?"

"Er. What rooms?"

Lucius smirked at her. "I'll show you, on one condition."

Hermione hesitated. Somehow it had escaped her mind in the rush to get to her table that she was in the Hogwarts library at the start of her final year and she was talking to Lucius Malfoy. She knew he wasn't in Azkaban, having sat in on his trials and even giving testimony. The Wizengamot had questioned her about every interaction she ever had with all three Malfoys, but she still wasn't sure if she helped or hurt the blond trio. To be honest, beyond some nasty words from them, there wasn't much to tell. Yes, Lucius had wanted to call Voldemort to his home before she was tortured by his sister-in-law, but that was about the extent of it.

In the end, all three Malfoys had escaped a trip to Azkaban. Draco because he was underage when most of it happened, Narcissa because they had no proof of any wrongdoing—and she saved Harry, Lucius because he brokered a deal that involved sending a lot of Death Eaters as well as high standing Ministry officials to Azkaban. As soon as the trials were over, Narcissa had quietly divorced Lucius and moved to the south of France. Draco had reached out to Hermione, Harry, and Ron to apologise, and they had spent the summer building a friendship. None of that explained why Lucius was here at Hogwarts though.

Lucius must have seen the hesitation in her eyes because his smirk fell. "I promise I'm not going to harm you, Miss Granger. I'll give a wand oath if you require it."

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked. "Are you a school governor again?"

Lucius pulled his wand from his sleeve and Hermione realised for the first time that he didn't have his walking stick with him. Pointing it at the opening in the shelves that hid the table, he cast a Notice-Me-Not and Silencing Charms.

"I am here because the Wizengamot has decided that I need to further my education in lieu of being in Azkaban. I have until exam time to revise and pass the Muggle Studies N.E.W.T. If I fail, I will be required to serve five years in prison. And that is why I need you."

"You need me?"

"I need someone to help me revise. Your reputation for being the smartest person here is well known. If I am going to have a tutor, I want the best. And who better than the _brightest witch_ who also happens to be Muggleborn and therefore knows all about Muggles?"

"And you think that I want to help you?"

"I never said you wanted to help me. But you are going to help me, aren't you?"

"And why would I?" Hermione asked.

This had to be the oddest conversation she'd ever had. Of all the scenarios she imagined about her first day returning to Hogwarts after the war, Lucius Malfoy being there had never even occurred to her. She knew from her tentative friendship with Draco that his father was trying to be a better person now that his life had changed so dramatically, but this was more than she expected.

"Everyone has a price, Miss Granger," Lucius said, his voice low and dangerous. "I'm sure I can find yours."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. Those days are over. I am telling you that there is always _something_ people want if someone is willing to pay the price. I am a very rich man and I am willing to pay whatever you request for your help."

"You do realise I can't help you cheat. You're actually going to have to learn the materials to take the exam."

"Poor choices of my past aside, Miss Granger, you'll find I am highly intelligent. I have no doubt I will be able to pass the exam as long as I have a competent tutor."

"And you want that person to be me?" Hermione asked. She heard him clearly but was still confused by this entire conversation.

"Yes," Lucius answered her. "Name your price and I will pay it."

Trying to hide her smirk, Hermione let a list of ridiculous ideas run through her head. Lucius Malfoy, the richest man in Britain and probably the world, was willing to pay her to help him revise. Something she had been doing with Harry and Ron for years for free. And she already knew Lucius would have a better work ethic than the boys did; he had more to lose.

"So if I asked for… a million Galleons?" she teased with a shrug.

"I would have it transferred to your vault immediately," Lucius replied. "Or as soon as the goblins assigned you a new one. I'm sure your current vault is much too small for that much money."

"And if I asked for a holiday home instead?"

"I would set you up with a realtor or allow you to look through the catalogue of homes I already own to see if you like one of them."

"And if I told you the only way I would help you is if you, in turn, helped me work my way through the Kama Sutra?"

Lucius was behind her before her brain registered that he had moved. His lips tickled her ear as his husky voice spoke.

"I will give you more orgasms than even someone as intelligent as you thought possible. I'll pull pleasure from you in every position we can contort our bodies. And I guarantee that by the end of the year, both of us will be pleased with the O's we receive. Is that your price, Hermione?"

 _Holy fucking Hufflepuff on a rice cake!_ Hermione was just teasing when she suggested sex as payment. The idea that Lucius Malfoy even knew what the Kama Sutra was shocked her. Maybe it wasn't just a Muggle text. She had been trying to find the most unlikely thing Lucius would be willing to do to see how serious he was. But that voice was like liquid sex, pouring into her ear only to leak out of her cunt. And the way he said her name. She had been teasing, but now she wanted it.

But could she do it? Growing up in a home with liberal parents, she had a healthy view of sex. It wasn't something that needed to be done only if you were in love. If everyone involved was having fun, being safe, and consenting, then that was all that mattered. She was young, single, and inexperienced. Lucius was older, single, and if nothing else, knew more than she did. And if there was nothing else, she liked to learn. Making up her mind, she turned to look him in the eye.

"Along with a few conditions of my own."

They sat at the table and worked out the terms of their agreement. Hermione was adamant that Lucius study as much as he could on his own, that while this arrangement was in place neither one of them sleep with other people, and he was to cover all expenses anytime they went out into the Muggle world for real life experience. Lucius agreed to everything, but told her he would be supplying and watching her take a year long contraceptive to avoid the possibility of any ' _bastard children_ '.

"Now, about the private study rooms," Lucius said, standing and reaching out a hand to help her up. "I'm surprised you don't know of them through Potter or Weasley. They're a closely guarded secret among Pureblood families. I thought Sirius would have told Harry about the Black or Potter family rooms though."

Hermione stood and followed him to the back of the alcove. To her, it looked like a solid wall, but Lucius pulled out his wand. He pointed to a small defect in the stone and she moved to look at it. Instead of a rough patch, she saw a small Malfoy crest engraved. Tapping it with his wand, Lucius stood aside as the wall opened. Hermione went to follow him but was stopped by a barrier covering the opening. Explaining that only invited guests were allowed, he had her pull out her wand then wrapped his hand around hers and tapped the crest with the tip. Now she could enter at any time.

The room was amazing. It had the same view as the alcove, but instead of being seen through mullion glass panes, the entire back wall was transparent. Or maybe there was no wall at all because she could hear the bird song and feel the warm autumn wind on her face as she drew nearer. Turning, she took in the large study table surrounded by sturdy chairs, a few large sofas, a fireplace, and two oversized armchairs in front of the open wall. It was perfect.

She turned to look out the window again and she felt the heat of him at her back. Large hands came up and wrapped around her hips. Leaning back into his chest, she sighed in contentment. She may not be comfortable with Lucius Malfoy the man yet, but his body was large, muscular, and exactly what she liked in a man.

"Should I pay you first, Miss Granger?" Lucius said quietly. "Take you up against this window where anyone outside can see you? Or maybe bend you over that table and take you roughly from behind? Or do you want to be in control? I could sit on the sofa and watch you bounce your tight little body on my cock."

 _Fuck me! All of it!_ "I have a confession," Hermione said, trying to keep a hold of her self-control. "I'm a virgin so maybe… well, maybe we can choose a position that's best for that first."

Lucius pulled away from her to lean up against the table. "Why didn't you say so before? I can't sleep with you."

"Why? I have to have sex for the first time at some point. Why not you?"

"Because a woman's first time is supposed to be special."

Hermione couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. "What a load of bollocks. I've lived with enough girls to know that for most women, their first time is with their idiot teenage boyfriend who lasts three pumps of his hips, and one of those he slips out and hits her taint. There is nothing special or pleasurable about that. Why would I want to go through that?"

"Don't you want your first time to be with someone you love?"

"Was yours?"

"No. My first time was with a hired escort who taught me all about the art of lovemaking. It's a right of passage for most boys in my circle on their fifteenth birthday."

"You hired an escort for your birthday?" she asked, incredulously.

"Of course I didn't," Lucius snapped. "My father did. Just as his father did, and I did for Draco."

"What a strange world you live in. But regardless, what you had for your first time won't be much different than what I want. I need someone to teach me to have sex, and you're going to tutor me in exchange for me teaching you all about Muggles."

"But you're a woman, and women are different from men."

Hermione was standing between his thighs in an instant, her hand gripping his crotch and digging her nails into his balls. "I will say this to you once, Lucius Malfoy. In the Muggle world, men and women are equal. There is _nothing_ a man can do that I can't do, including enjoying sex. Now, are you going to teach me or not?"

"Bloody buggering hell. I'll teach you. Just don't squeeze any more or I won't be able to."

Removing her hand, she wiped it on her robes. "Thank you. Now, how limited is your knowledge of Muggles?"

* * *

The next two weeks seemed to fly by. Ginny was the only person she was close to that had returned to Hogwarts this year and as Quidditch captain, she was pretty busy so Hermione spent most of her time in the fully warded alcove or in the private study room with Lucius. When she asked him why he was at the school so often, he told her he was back on the Board of Governors and had secured himself rooms in the castle while Malfoy Manor was being renovated.

He wasn't the only one who was required to take the Muggle Studies N.E.W.T. All of the children of Death Eaters and anyone else the Ministry could prove supported Voldemort were required to attend. They held classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Most of the children, including Draco, Pansy Parkinson, and Theo Nott had returned to Hogwarts to retake their final year. A few other adults, like Pansy's parents and the Greengrasses, used the Floo network into the castle to attend the classes.

When she asked if she needed to worry about Draco entering the private study room, Lucius had assured her that he would be using the Black family room and not this one. Hermione tried not to think about what Lucius had told Draco in order to keep him out of this room. It wasn't that she was embarrassed about her arrangement with Lucius, but she didn't fancy his son knowing about it.

She had taken the contraceptive, but they had yet to do anything sexual. Instead, they had been focusing on Lucius' Muggle knowledge. Before she would tutor him, she wanted to find out what knowledge he was lacking. She had been surprised that he knew as much as he did. While he didn't know anything about their day to day life or gadgets, he was well versed in their banking and stock markets. He had invested in Muggle companies in the past and grew his already inflated bank account substantially.

She had just entered the room to work on her new Ancient Runes translation when Lucius walked out of what she thought was a solid wall. Halfway through tossing her outer robes onto a nearby chair, she stared at him.

"Your rooms are attached to this one?" she asked.

"They are," Lucius said. "I have an entrance off the main hallway, but I felt the wards when you entered. I try not to go out into the castle often. Most students don't even know I'm here except for the twice a week classes."

He walked towards her and ran his finger down her Gryffindor tie. "Now, I haven't seen anyone look this delectable in a school uniform since I was eighteen. Tell me, Miss Granger, what kind of undergarments are you wearing?"

"What?" she choked out.

"No need to be shy. I think it's time I start teaching you a thing or two. And the first lesson is men like knowing that under her prim and proper clothes, his witch is wearing something lacy, impossibly tiny, or even nothing at all. So which one is it?"

Hermione thought about what she had put on that morning. Plain black knickers and a matching bra, charmed to not show through her white shirt. Nothing fancy or sexy, and more of the serviceable variety than anything Lucius mentioned.

"None of those options, sir."

"Sir? Well, well. Isn't that kinky. But we are equals, are we not? No need to call me sir unless I have you tied to my bed. Or are you the kind of girl that wants me to fuck her in her uniform while you call me 'Professor'?" Hermione tried, but she couldn't hold back her whimper at his words. "Oh, you are a naughty little thing."

It wasn't that she wanted to sleep with any of her current professors, but ever since Lockhart and Lupin, she couldn't deny that the idea of role-playing with Lucius was a turn on. She could imagine him in front of the class, reprimanding her for something trivial before telling her she had detention. And then maybe fucking her senseless while she tried to write lines.

"I want to see them, Miss Granger," Lucius said, running his finger down her tie again. "May I?"

"They're not sexy," Hermione admitted to him.

"I'll be the judge of that."

She stood still as he slowly unbuttoned her shirt and pushed it off her shoulders before unzipping her skirt. As it dropped to the floor, she looked up at him. His face was pensive as he took her in and she fought the urge to cover her exposed body, reminding herself that it was no different than wearing her bikini. Well, except for the tie and knee-high socks.

"Well?" she asked.

"I think we need to go shopping, Miss Granger," he told her.

"Maybe you can call me Hermione when I'm mostly naked?"

"Would you allow me to buy you lingerie, Hermione? I want to wrap your body in silk and lace."

Her pussy seemed to spring a leak as he said her name. How had she never noticed how sexy it could be before now? It was eight letters, yet he made it seem like an erotic novel as it dripped from his tongue. How could she deny him anything when he turned her on like that?

"I can buy my own lin–"

"Hermione, I've looked at your records and know your birthday is on Saturday. You will allow me to buy you things as a present and I will not take no for an answer."

"Okay."

"Now that you know lesson number one, and will soon have the tools to follow it successfully, let's move on to rule number two."

"What's rule number two?"

Lucius wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. "A man likes to kiss his witch on the lips. Both sets of them. I'm going to pull your knickers off, sit your arse on the sofa, kneel between your thighs, and lick you until you beg me to stop. Any objections?"

At the shake of her head, Lucius leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione closed her eyes and seemed to melt against his hard body. His lips were soft and she gasped as his tongue reached out to lick against the seam of her mouth. Allowing him to enter her, she moaned. He wasn't the first person she had kissed, but already he was the most talented. Every stroke of his tongue in her mouth seemed to send a bolt of heat to her core. Allowing him to back her up to the sofa, she let out a sound of displeasure as their lips parted and she sat down.

"Don't be sad, love," he told her as he kissed his way down her body. "I want to taste you. Lift your hips for me."

He praised her as she moved her body to help him remove her knickers. She felt the blush bloom across her face as he stared between her legs and groaned at the sight of her. Never being with a man before, she had been nervous that he wouldn't like the way she looked or would tell her that her vagina was misshapen or something. But he laid her fears to rest as he ran a finger up her wet slit.

"Merlin, your cunt is pretty. Is this a Muggle custom?" he asked. "The lack of hair?"

"Oh," Hermione said, looking between her legs. She had never really given thought to whether or not witches kept their pubic hair. When she had spent the summer before going on the run with her parents in France, the woman at the spa had told her all women waxed their vaginas so she had done the same. Since then, she had kept it up with hair removal spells. "I'm sure there are women that don't. Do you hate it?"

"The opposite, my dear. I like seeing how gorgeous your cunt is. Now, before I begin, if at any time you want to stop, we will. Do you understand? This should be enjoyable for you and any man lucky enough to be in this position needs to respect you. And that applies to now and anytime we're together. Everything is at your pace."

"I'm ready."

Hermione quickly found out that she was, in fact, not ready. Nothing could have prepared her for the way his hot tongue felt as it licked her from opening to clit, swirling gently before dipping back down and sliding into her. She had used her fingers at least once a day since she was fourteen to bring herself to completion, but it didn't feel anything like this. Not even scoring a hundred and fourteen points on her Charms exam had felt this good.

"Lucius," she cried. "Don't stop, I'm so close."

His eyes met hers and he winked, causing a fresh wave of desire to crash over her. She needed more. Reaching up, she unhooked the front snap on her bra and pushed the cups to the side. Pinching both nipples, she growled at how it felt. Lucius' eyes darkened with lust and he moaned, the vibration hitting her clit and causing her to shudder.

"Keep playing with them, love," Lucius instructed her. "I want you to come all over my face. Can you be a good girl and do that for me?"

Her answer was drowned out by her groan as Lucius pushed two fingers into her. She had put her own in there, but he stretched her in a way that she hadn't felt before. He pressed against the front wall of her vagina and she could only assume she had an orgasm button buried inside her because, centre without warning, she was coming.

"Merlin fucking Morgana," Hermione gasped.

"Did you enjoy that?" Lucius asked, slipping his fingers from her and casting a gentle cleaning charm over them.

"Very much so. I didn't know it could feel like that."

He sat beside her and turned her so she sat sideways on the sofa, draping her legs over his lap. "You are already learning then. Since tomorrow is Saturday, would you allow me to take you shopping? You can teach me about Muggle shops and I can buy you lingerie."

"I think I know a few places we can go in London. Do you have Muggle money?"

"My Gringotts liaison set me up with something called a credit card. He said I just give it to the Muggle shop worker and they will know what to do. Have you used one?"

"I have. I didn't realise Gringotts offered them. That is a lot easier than what I have to do if I want to use my Muggle money in our world."

"Which is?"

"Most of my money is in the Muggle world which means every summer before I return to school I have to take money to Gringotts and have it exchanged into Galleons. Plus, I hate carrying around all the coins. Credit cards are easier to travel with. Also, after May, the goblins aren't that happy with me. Something about breaking in and stealing their dragon upset them."

Lucius laughed at her joke which caused her to blush. She suddenly remembered that she was sitting half on his lap completely naked. With a flick of her hand, she wandlessly summoned her school robe and began to put it on. Lucius didn't mention her actions, which she was thankful for.

"I can talk to my liaison if you'd like. I am sure he would be happy to assist you going forward. If they can link my vault to a Muggle credit card, they must be able to link your bank to Gringotts."

"Thank you, Lucius."

"Now, what homework are you working on?"

With that simple question, Hermione felt her awkwardness of what had just happened melt away. She explained her Ancient Ruins homework to Lucius and he told her he had a book he thought would help back in the Manor library. She could have found the same book in the Hogwarts library, but she knew he was giving her the privacy to get redressed while he took the Floo to the Manor to get his copy.

In all the interactions she'd had with the Malfoys over the years, never could she have imagined the head of the family could be so attuned to what someone needed. Already he knew how to work her body better than she did and knew when she needed a little space. Hermione silently thought that she needed to be careful around Lucius or she was in serious danger of falling for him.

* * *

"No," Lucius said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not going in there."

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione said, growing frustrated. "You wanted to buy me lingerie and they sell it here."

"I can see through the window that the lace on that hideous thing they are advertising as knickers is made out of something that is not silk. And that shiny fabric looks like it would give you sores or infection. Surely Muggles must sell higher quality undergarments."

"Why do you care? It's going on my body. Plus, Ann Summers is where most girls my age buy their lingerie." When Lucius still wouldn't budge, she used her secret weapon. "Did you know they also sell sex toys?"

"Do they really?" Lucius asked, his face looking more accepting of the store. "Fine, we can go in to look at them, but we are going somewhere else for knickers."

Hermione stepped out of the Floo into Lucius private rooms in Hogwarts and collapsed, exhausted on the sofa. She made a mental note to send Harry a thank you letter for letting them use the Floo in Grimmauld Place to come and go into London so they didn't have to risk the Prophet reporters that liked to hang out in the Leaky Cauldron.

After she had told Lucius about Muggle sex toys, he had followed her around the store. He had been in awe of their wide variety of toys and had asked Hermione repeatedly what each one did before settling on a few things. She now had an Ann Summers sack hidden in her beaded bag that contained a few toys he was anxious to try with her.

Lucius had then shown no shame when he spoke to the shop girl telling her he was not from London and asking where to go if he wanted the top of the line lingerie. Hermione had tried to convince him not to spend so much, but at his insistence, she had taken him to Mayfair and allowed him to spend a small fortune on lingerie for her. Why he thought she needed more matching knicker and bra sets than there were days in a month, she had no idea. Thank Merlin for ever-expanding wardrobes in the Hogwarts dorms.

"I'm exhausted," Hermione said. "Hopefully my dormmates are out so I can take a long bath."

Lucius reached down and pulled her up from the sofa, bringing her body flush against his. "Lesson number three, Hermione. If you talk about wanting to be naked, no man is going to want you to leave. Now I have a nice tub here that we can both take a bath in. What do you say?"

"I should probably stay, just in case you have another lesson to teach me."

"I'm sure I can think of a thing or two to teach you."

Hermione crawled into her bed right before curfew and grinned as she shut her curtains around her. Lucius had been kind enough to teach her that the best way to relax was to fall asleep in a warm bath in your lover's arms after coming on his fingers. He had rubbed bruise paste on the marks he'd left on her neck from sucking so hard before he kissed her goodbye, squeezed her arse, and sent her on her way. She had never been so spoiled or pampered for a birthday before. They were going into the third week of the term, but already her lessons with Lucius were her favourite.

* * *

"What are you wearing under your uniform, Miss Granger?" Lucius asked as she walked into the study room.

"I'm well, thank you for asking," Hermione answered, glaring at him. "How are you today, Mr Malfoy?"

" _Professor_ Malfoy. And I believe I asked you a question. You have ten seconds to answer me before I give you detention."

Hermione felt her knickers dampen at his pretend title. _So, Lucius wants to do some student-teacher role play._

"I apologise for my confusion, _sir_ , but I am bewildered on why my professor wants to know what I'm wearing under my uniform. I'm pretty sure that's against the rules."

"I think you will find that the board of directors has made a few changes recently. One being that professors can now do uniform checks, including making sure the undergarments of their students is appropriate."

"I didn't see that on the notice board in my common room, so I apologise again." Hermione thought back to what matching set she had put on today. "I'm wearing a burgundy lace bra with matching thong knickers, sir."

"Tut, tut, Miss Granger," Lucius said, shaking his head and moving closer to her. "Everyone knows green is my favourite colour. Do you know what this means?"

"A loss of house points, sir?"

"One hundred points… or you can make it up to me."

"Make it up to you how?"

"Being a professor at a boarding school can be so lonely, and it's been so long since I've had the opportunity to stick my cock in a pretty little mouth. I'll only take fifty points if you suck my cock until I come. I won't take any if you swallow it like the good student you are. What do you say?"

"Professor Malfoy," Hermione began, dropping to her knees before him. She pouted deeply and made her voice sound sickly sweet and whinging. "My friends will never forgive me if I lose that many house points. Please let me suck your dick."

Lucius reached down and unbuttoned his trousers, letting them fall to the floor. "Because you begged so nicely, Miss Granger. You may begin."

Hermione grinned at the silly game they were playing but reached up and wrapped her hand around his already hardening cock. This was the first time she had seen it, and while the only other naked penis she had seen had been accidental glances of the boys in the tent, she knew he was a very lucky man. Lucius was rocking his hips slowly in and out of her mouth as he taught her the way he liked to be pleasured. _Squeeze harder, more tongue, play with those, that's it._ His bollocks started to pull up in her hands and he warned her he was going to come, but instead of removing her mouth from him, she took him deeper until the head of his dick was pressed against her throat.

His cock seemed to swell in her mouth before it started to pulse and a hot liquid filled her mouth. Breathing through her nose, she swallowed everything. Bittersweet, it wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world but was not as bad as Parvati and Lavender had led her to believe in sixth year. Lucius tugged on her hair and she sat back on her knees and looked up at him. She had never seen him look so relaxed. His face was spread with a wide grin as he looked down at her.

"Such a good little girl, sucking her professor's cock like that," Lucius said, petting her hair. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did, sir. I'm so wet," Hermione told him honestly.

"Come sit on my lap and show me, Miss Granger."

Hermione followed him to the sofa and settled herself on his lap, draping her legs over his thighs so she was spread open and pressed her back against his chest. His hand moved down her body, lifting her uniform's skirt and slipped into her knickers. She could hear her wetness as his fingers explored her. Turning her head, she kissed his neck as his fingers entered her and his thumb began to rub her clit. Nothing was said until she cried out his name as he brought her to completion.

"Merlin, witch," Lucius said, kissing the top of her head over and over again. "You are perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Hermione said nothing but internally preened at his praise.

They spend the rest of the evening studying together. Both reading their own books, side by side on the sofa. Occasionally talking when one of them had a question about their text. All in all, Hermione thought it had been a wonderful day.

* * *

Awakening early on Saturday morning thanks to the loud storm outside, Hermione glanced at the clock and sighed. It was too early for breakfast in the Great Hall but she was too awake to go back to sleep. The library would be open in another thirty minutes, so getting out of bed, Hermione made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Rummaging through her clothes, Hermione pulled on a vest and grabbed one of the random Weasley jumpers she'd stolen from the Burrow over the years. There was nothing warmer on a stormy, Scottish October morning than one of Molly's knitted gifts, even if this one was so big one shoulder was left uncovered by the stretched-out neckline. Grabbing her bookbag, she made her way to the library.

The place was deserted except for a few seventh year Ravenclaws. Nodding, she walked past them, into the alcove, then tapped the Malfoy crest and made her way into the private room. She dropped her bag on the table and went to look out the window. The trees were whipping in the wind, and the surface of the lake was choppy as the rain lashed against it.

"Fuck, you have the sexiest arse," Lucius said, coming to stand behind her and pulling her to his chest. She had forgotten he had wards on the room that alerted him when she entered. "Thank Merlin for whatever Muggle invented your trousers."

Leaning back into him, she smiled. "Maybe you need a pair or two, Lucius. Just imagine all the women you'd get if you wore them."

Her stomach churned at the idea of Lucius with other women. She knew he'd been with them before, and she knew this was nothing more than an arrangement between them, but she could admit to herself that she was growing feelings for him.

"Why would I want other women when I already have a beautiful witch in my arms? None of them would be as beautiful, sexy, smart, or as kind as you. Seems like I would be settling with one of them, and a Malfoy never settles."

Heart racing at his words, Hermione pushed them away. Lucius was just sweet-talking her, no need to get her heart broken when the year ended. She turned in his arms to kiss him but stepped back as she looked at him. He was standing there in nothing but sleep trousers low on his hips and a dressing gown left untied. The muscles of his stomach were defined, even in the low light of the room and her knees felt weak at the sight of him so casually dressed.

"You'll have to excuse my attire, Hermione. I had just woken up when I felt you enter and I didn't want to wait any longer to se–" Lucius cut off and looked at her closely. "What in Salazar's name are you wearing?"

"A Weasley jumper." She looked at the large G on her chest. "Nicked it from George if the initial is to be believed."

"Are you so poor you have to steal clothes from the _Weasleys_?"

"I refuse to allow you to be rude towards them, Lucius. They are my family and you will respect that. And I'm not poor, I'm female." At his confused look, she continued. "Women steal jumpers from their fathers, male friends, and boyfriends. Don't ask me why. I don't make the rules, I just follow them."

"And is George your boyfriend?" Lucius asked.

Moving closer, Hermione placed her hand on Lucius naked chest and bit back the whimper at how good it felt.

"If he was my boyfriend, why would I ask you for sexual tutoring? I told you, while we have this arrangement, I'm not with anyone else."

"Good, because now that I've had a taste of you, I don't want to share. In fact, I want more of you. Will you come to my rooms? I need you, sweet witch."

Her tongue wouldn't work, so she nodded her consent. Lucius took her hand in his and led them to his private rooms. She didn't look around as they walked, just thought about all the things she wanted to do with the man next to her. He showed her into his bedroom, and she only stopped long enough to pull off her boots, socks, and jeans before crawling onto his large bed. At his raised eyebrow and nod to her jumper, she rolled her eyes, pulled it and her vest off, and tossed them at his face.

Without hesitation, he dropped his dressing gown and let his pyjama bottoms fall to the ground. She took a moment to look over his naked body. She had glanced at it when they had taken a bath together, but now she let her eyes roam over all of him. He had the body of a swimmer with long, lightly defined muscles that made him look closer to thirty than fifty. His erection stood proud between his legs and the tip was glistening with pre-come.

"Have you had your fill or would you like to look over the back of me?" Lucius asked with a grin.

"Just admiring how sexy you look," Hermione admitted. "I think I've seen enough for now."

"Good. Now take your bra and knickers off. Clothing has no place on your body when you're in my bed." He watched her awkwardly shimmy out of her underthings before coming to stretch out on the bed next to her, his back propped against the headboard. She moved so she was snuggled up to his side. "Now, are you ready to have sex, little witch? Or do you need more time?"

"I'm ready, Lucius."

"Are you sure? Because there is no pressure. Just because you're naked in bed with me does not mean you _have_ to go through with it. You're under no obligation."

Hermione hesitated. Why wasn't he all over her already? In books she'd read, the men would talk about not being able to control themselves, or not being able to resist. But Lucius looked as cool as a cucumber. If it wasn't for his hard cock, she wouldn't even know he was interested.

"Do you not want to?" she asked, her voice weak with insecurity.

"I want to," Lucius said boldly.

"Then why…"

"A man should wait until his witch tells him she's ready and stop anytime she wants him to. Boys say things like 'I don't think I can stop', not men. Sex should be enjoyable for everyone involved, and I can't enjoy myself if my witch isn't willing."

"I want you, Lucius. I promise I'll tell you to stop or slow down anytime I need you to. I trust you."

And she did trust him. Maybe not completely. He was still a Malfoy and she knew he wasn't above tricking people to do what he wanted them to in the business world or at the Ministry. But in bed, with her body, she trusted him completely.

Lucius growled at her admission of trust and rolled over so quickly that his face was between her thighs and his tongue already flicking against her clit before she had even registered that he had moved. Two fingers slid inside her and found that place that she'd never been able to find on her own. It seemed like seconds passed before she was coming hard, her hips fucking his face as she rode out her orgasm.

"You're such a responsive little thing," Lucius said, kissing her inner thigh before moving up to lay next to her. "Now, for your first time, I think it will be easier if you're on top. That way you can control how fast or slow it goes."

"Oh." Hermione tried not to sound disappointed but clearly didn't succeed because Lucius raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry, it's just that when I've imagined this, it's always been with you leaning over me, not breaking eye contact as you entered me for the first time."

"You will tell me more about what your naughty little mind has been imagining later, and I want to watch you play with yourself while you tell me. Now spread those thighs, love."

Lucius moved between her legs and rubbed the head of his cock against her wet folds. She felt him press lightly against her entrance but didn't push inside. He placed his hands on either side of her head and locked eyes with her.

"Is this what you imagined, my sweet witch?" he asked.

"Yes," she breathed out. This was exactly like she had pictured it.

"Tell me again that you're ready, that you want me. I need to hear it."

"I want you, Lucius. Please. I'm ready for you."

She felt her hips flex between her thighs before he slowly pushed into her, his eyes never leaving hers. There was none of the blinding pain or a feeling of ripping as Hermione had read about. She felt full and there was a slight burning as her body adjusted to the stretch. As his hips touched her inner thighs, he stopped. She could read the pleasure on his face, clear as day.

"Fuck, you feel amazing," Lucius said. "So wet and tight. Tell me when you're ready for me to move."

"Now, please," she told him. "But slowly. It feels so different than I expected."

Leaning down, he kissed her tenderly on the forehead. "But does it feel good?"

"So good. I want more."

Lucius pulled his hips back slowly before moving back inside of her. The stretch was still there, but the burn was gone, replaced with something stronger. A fire of pleasure spreading through her body. His eyes met hers again, and it was like a mental connection had opened between them. She could feel how much he wanted her, how good it felt. Or maybe he was saying all of it out loud. With each thrust of him into her body, everything around her seemed to turn surreal and she couldn't quite tell what was reality anymore

"Hermione," Lucius groaned into her ear, pulling her from her mind. "I want to feel you coming around me. Rub yourself, love."

She didn't think she would need to rub her clit to come — the way Lucius was rubbing against her G-spot had her close to the edge already — but moved her hand between them and began to stroke herself. This was so different than she had imagined when she thought about it realistically. She lived with enough women to know that their first times were awkward, about three thrusts long, and painful. Sex with Lucius was none of those things. Maybe the difference was that Lucius was a man and her friends had all had their first time with other teenagers.

"Lucius," she cried, her pleasure cresting and overwhelming her.

"Fuck, witch!" Lucius growled. His cock seemed to pulse against her walls as he pressed deep into her. "I'm coming. Take it all, love. Take it all."

Collapsing onto her for a moment, Lucius pressed a hard kiss to her lips before rolling onto his side and bringing her with him. He peppered her face with kisses before dropping one on the tip of her nose.

"Stay with me today?" he asked. "We can stay here or go out. I don't care. I just want to spend time with you."

"Have you ever been to the cinema?"

"Is that the thing we learned about that is like photographs but with sound?"

"It's so much better than that," Hermione said. She knew no explanation she gave would be as good as taking him to see a film. "I don't know what's playing, but we can go to Edinburgh, grab some brunch, and look in the paper. Make a day of it."

"Shower with me first?" Lucius asked, standing up from the bed and pulling her towards his bathroom. "What does one wear to the cinema?"

* * *

The weeks passed and before she knew it, it was days away from the Christmas Holiday. Hermione and Lucius continued to enjoy each other's company, both in the bedroom and outside of it. Draco stopped her on the way to meet Lucius and asked if she would mind helping him and a few of his friends with a few questions on how the postal service worked. She had expected sneers from the gang of Slytherins, but instead, everyone was polite and appreciative that she was willing to help them. As she was getting ready to leave the Black study room, Pansy stopped her.

"Lucius told me that you took him to the cinema and that he enjoyed it," Pansy said, looking timider than Hermione had ever seen her. "I know we're not friends, but do you think you would be willing to take some of us?"

Hermione was a little taken aback that Lucius had talked to Draco and his friends about their outing. While their relationship wasn't a secret, she hadn't told anyone and assumed he hadn't either. Evidently, he had told at least Pansy that they were spending some time together. Well, Hermione had told Harry that they were friends and he knew they spent time together since they had used his Floo a few times, but that was it. She would need to talk to Lucius to see what he had been telling people about them.

"Have you ever been in the Muggle world?" Hermione asked. "Besides walking into Kings Cross?"

"No."

"Let me arrange some things, but I have an idea."

Leaving the group of Slytherins behind, Hermione made her way towards the Malfoy study room. As soon as she walked into the warded alcove outside of it, Lucius came into view. She told him what had delayed her and he smiled and told her he was happy she was willing to help Draco and his friends.

"Speaking of them, you told Pansy about us?" Hermione asked, explaining to him what Pansy had said.

"I didn't tell them about the physical side of our relationship," he explained. "I told her that you were helping me with Muggle Studies and that we had been out in the Muggle world a couple of times. She seemed eager to learn more. You're not upset, are you?"

"No, more surprised. I didn't think you would want people knowing about us… spending time together."

"I'm not ashamed of my feelings for you, Hermione. I would tell anyone that asked if you wanted me to. I just figured you would rather people not know about our relationship."

"Relationship?" she asked.

"I know we've only been friends for a few months, but I won't deny that I have feelings for you." Lucius took her hands in his. "I know what people will say, but the truth is, I care for you. I want you every second we aren't together. Does that scare you?"

"No. I care for you too, Lucius."

"Enough to spend Christmas break with me?"

"Here in your rooms? Or at the Manor? I don't think I am ready to go there yet."

"I booked a hotel room in London for the break. Draco will be staying with Blaise and Theo in Blaise's new townhouse. Did you already have plans?"

"I am spending Christmas morning with the Weasleys, and after talking to her, I think I want to do a shopping day with Pansy, but other than that, no. I was planning on spending the break at Harry's but he'll be busy with Auror training and seeing Ginny so I don't think he'd mind."

Lucius grasped her by the waist and sat her on the library table. He leaned down and kissed her neck before whispering in her ear. "Have you told Harry about us? The wonderful things we get up to?"

"I don't think Harry wants to know the things we get up to." Hermione gasped as Lucius bit her ear lobe. "Fuck, do that again."

"Is my sweet little witch turned on?"

"Why don't you check?"

Running his hand up her uniform skirt, his fingers found their way into her knickers and lightly traced her lower lips. He murmured about how wet she was and how much he wanted her before he slipped two fingers inside. Moaning, Hermione leaned back onto her hands and spread her legs apart, giving him more room. Lucius whispered a spell and she felt her knickers rip at the seam. Pulling her towards the edge of the table, he removed his fingers and opened his trousers.

Hermione begged for him to take her and moaned as his hard cock entered her. How many times had she fantasised about shagging in the Hogwarts library? And now it was coming true. There was something so sexy about being fully clothed, yet fucking, that had her wetter than she could ever remember being.

"I thought you said the alcove was right over here, Theo," Pansy's voice said, closer than Hermione was comfortable with.

Lucius didn't stop moving in and out of her as Pansy and Theo came into view. Hermione prayed her long-lasting wards were still in place. She had felt them when she entered, but with magic, anything could happen.

"It's right here," Theo said, his hand coming up to touch her wards. "She obviously warded it so she could have privacy."

"You think she and Lucius are shagging in there?" Blaise said, coming up behind them. "I bet they are. He's probably balls deep in her right now, lucky bastard."

The trio walked away and Hermione giggled as she heard Pansy smack Blaise and tell him to grow up. Thank Merlin her wards had held.

"He's right," Lucius said, his voice tight, a clear sign he was as close to coming as she was. "I am a lucky bastard."

"We could — fuck, Lucius, just like that — we could have been caught," Hermione said.

"I wouldn't have minded. Everyone would see how lucky I am. See that I belong to you."

"Yes! I'm so close."

"Come on my cock, little witch. Let me feel how much you want me."

Hermione cried out his name as she came hard. Lucius was grunting and spilling into her within seconds of her own release. Taking a moment to catch their breath, Lucius slowly pulled out of her before casting a cleaning spell on both of them and repairing her knickers. He helped her off the table and they made their way into the private room.

"So," Hermione began, "you belong to me?"

"For as long as you'll have me, my sweet," Lucius said, unashamed.

* * *

"I'm willing," Hermione said, then giggled at the shocked look on Lucius' face.

"You are?" Lucius asked. "You don't think it's unnatural or perverse?"

Hermione had just returned from an all-day shopping trip with Pansy and Daphne Greengrass in Muggle London. As much as she didn't normally enjoy shopping, watching the joy on her new friends' faces as they discovered Muggle fashion had been worth it. Armed with her dad's credit card and instructions to 'dress for their new image', Pansy had purchased more clothing than Hermione had owned in her entire life. Mrs Parkinson and Mrs Greengrass had joined them for the first couple of hours but left them when they discovered the lingerie section at Harrods, explaining that somethings mothers and daughters shouldn't shop for together.

It had filled Hermione with happiness to see two of the oldest pureblood families embracing a new way of thinking. It was clear that the required Muggle Studies classes they were all attending were opening their minds. And not just the women, their husbands, along with Draco, Theo, and Blaise had spent the day with Lucius and Harry doing their own thing. Lucius' request made her wonder just what the men had been up to.

"What made you bring it up?" Hermione asked.

Lucius blushed and she held his eye contact until he sighed and answered her. "Harry took us to this place. Naked women were dancing on poles, and you could pay them to dance on you. They had veletisions–"

"Televisions."

"Yes, televisions playing films of people having sex on them. In one of the films, a girl was with two men and she seemed to be enjoying… er…"

"Anal sex? If you can't say it, Lucius, you can't have it."

"It is something I have wanted to try, but Narcissa was not interested in it. She had many thoughts on the subject and none of them were polite."

"It isn't for everyone and after we try it, you might decide it's not for you. We'll need to prepare you, help stretch you out beforehand."

"Stretch _me_ out? I don't understand," Lucius said. Hermione bit back the giggle at the blank look he was giving her.

"I can't just put the strap-on on and stick it in your arse, Lucius," Hermione explained. "I could injure you. It will take some preparation. We might need to buy a film on pegging because I haven't done it."

"I… er… I don't want you to put anything up my arse. That's just not right."

"Oh, so it's okay for me, but not for you?"

"Well…"

"If you want to stick your dick in my arse, you need to know what it feels like first," Hermione explained. "Plus, men have a prostate which is a pleasure centre for you, so it will feel good. They sell prostate stimulators at that shop we went to. If you're willing to try it, I'm willing to try anal."

"Let me think about it."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Hermione asked Lucius.

It was the morning of her last N.E.W.T. and Lucius' Muggle Studies exam. He had been revising non-stop and Hermione had been quizzing him and the rest of the Slytherins as much as she could over the last month. She was confident that all of them were going to pass.

"I am," Lucius answered. "If I don't know something by now, I'm not going to know it. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Yes, you could have. You just wouldn't have enjoyed learning the material as much."

"That's true. Learning how engines work was easier when you removed an article of clothing for each answer I got right. I still get turned on when I think about spark plugs. But what about you, Hermione? Do you think you've learned enough to pass your final exam?"

"I have Charms so I'm not worried about it. I know the material."

"I meant the one with me after that. I have to test you on how much you've learned this year under my tutelage."

Hermione moved from her chair at the table to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Beyond saying that they cared for each other right before Christmas, they had not talked about their feelings. But Hermione loved Lucius and thought he felt the same way about her.

They had spent all their spare time together since Christmas and explored each other's bodies. Lucius had found that giving anal sex was, in fact, not for him but that using a prostate stimulator during sex was. Hermione had found that Lucius filling her pussy while using a toy in her arse was her favourite thing in the world. They had talked about finding another man to join them so she could experience double penetration, but in the end, Lucius decided he would get too jealous and didn't want to share her.

But after their exams finished, they wouldn't be living in the same place anymore. The Manor was completely renovated and Lucius was leaving as soon as his exam was over. With him by her side, Hermione had returned to the place of her torture a few weeks before. Fortunately, nothing in the house looked the same so all the anxiety she had melted away. Lucius had taken her slow and gentle on the floor of the drawing room, replacing her worst memory with one of pleasure.

"And where will you be giving the exam?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking our bedroom would be the appropriate place," Lucius answered her.

"Our bedroom?"

"At the Manor. I want you to move in with me when you leave here. I love you, Hermione. I want to be with you."

"I love you too, Lucius. And I think that's a wonderful place to hold the exam."

"I think I might need to test you on a few different things, so we'll probably be there for a while. A couple of weeks at least."

"Well, I want to get an Outstanding, so whatever it takes, _Professor._ "

"I guarantee we'll both be getting O's, love."

Hermione laughed as she leaned down to kiss him. Bad pun aside, she had been on the giving and receiving end of O's for the entire school year and couldn't wait to continue revising for more.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!!  
> Find me on Tumblr (tridogmom)


End file.
